


the morning after

by kaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: Sehun wakes up from an intense dream about confessing his love to his childhood best friend, Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tiny sparks challenge 10: surprise surprise
> 
> My generated words: 
> 
> suffering  
> strawberry  
> giddy

Sehun has a dream so good he doesn’t want to wake up just yet. It was perfect, too real to let it slip away so soon, so he closes his eyes, attempting to resume it.

Where was he? Oh, right. The usual one his psyche indulges in when he’s feeling particularly masochistic. 

The dream isn’t too crazy, surprisingly enough. Just Jongin, his best friend since 14, confessing he’s also been secretly in love with Sehun all along. It’s a dream he's had a few times, a sweet torture he enjoys suffering through. Okay, a few hundred times if he’s being honest. 

But this one was different! The realism of Jongin kissing him, and oh, that _look_. That one look he’s always given Sehun. 

A few more seconds of dreamland so he can get lost in Jongin's eyes would be nice. But the mattress creaks noisily behind Sehun, rudely snapping him awake. 

So he’s not alone in his bed. Weird. Not because he wouldn’t bring someone home, but because he never lets any of his hook-ups spend the night. It’s out of character, even if he’d been drinking. 

Wait...

Sehun carefully turns his head around so as not to awaken whoever’s behind him. He almost yells, but he quickly slaps a hand to his mouth. 

It’s Jongin. 

Jongin, the love of his life, is here in his bed, cuddling him. In real life.

One would think Sehun would be giddy over this turn of events; after all, he’s imagined this scenario enough times. But reality is a different story! 

The dream fantasy he coveted was safe, a controlled environment with few surprises. But realistically? Sehun's always known this is the one thing that could fuck everything up between them, colossally and irreversibly. 

Now it’s too late, it’s already happened. It’s only a matter of time before Jongin wakes up and remembers what’s transpired. Things will never be the same.

Jongin’s handsome sleeping face is distracting, so Sehun takes a moment to appreciate his eyelashes fanning out, the slope of his nose, his full lips. When he’s had his fill (not actually possible, but enough for now), Sehun takes a curious peek under the sheets before gasping. 

Surprise! They’re both naked. Funny how his brain had conveniently chosen to focus on the innocent love confession part, but glossed over the rated aftermath of their kiss.

Everything about last night hits him like a train.

They hadn’t been speaking for a few days. He had given Jongin the cold shoulder after he had said shitty things about Hyunwoo, this guy Sehun had been “seeing" semi-regularly. It doesn’t matter, Sehun had decided to ghost him anyway. It wasn’t anything serious, but Jongin didn’t get it. How could he, it wasn’t like Sehun could blurt out, “I can’t have you, so I have to fucking settle, okay?” That wouldn’t have boded over well.

But then Jongin had come over not a week later, unannounced, showing up on his doorstep with a strawberry cake from Paris Baguette and an apologetic grin.

“What’s this for?” Sehun had asked irritably, though he was inwardly ecstatic about not having had to make the first move.

“Are you gonna invite me in or not?” Jongin asked, but he was already stepping inside, and Sehun was letting him.

They talked, they apologized, laughed, and hugged - the usual cycle whenever they “fought.” It's become a fun little pastime. Then Sehun had cracked open some beers, they ate the cake which didn’t go well with the beer but whatever, then they got frosting everywhere, and one thing led to another, and next thing he knew, they were kissing. Sehun had seduced him, and then they ended up having sex! How could this happen? Did they have too much to drink? Sehun only had two beers, that was nothing! But what about Jongin? Sehun can’t remember.

His crisis is interrupted by Jongin shifting again in bed, this time snuggling closer, even wrapping his arm around Sehun’s waist! Sehun looks back at him, not sure if he’s sleep-cuddling or actually awake, and then Jongin turns his chin towards his, kissing him right on the mouth, morning breath and all. It’s too much to process, Sehun’s head is reeling.

“Morning,” Jongin says.

Sehun struggles to formulate a response.

“You okay?” Jongin sounds concerned, and sits up to face him. Sehun realizes they’re going to have the talk now.

“Do… you... remember last night?”

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Jongin asks carefully. “Do you?”

Sehun nods. “I’m just - was it the beer?”

“Sehun… what are you talking about?"

“What am I talking about? We just kissed, Jongin. Oh my god, we had sex!”

“I know, I was there,” Jongin says, smiling.

“So what, like, was this just for fun? Do you realize we can’t go back to being friends now? This isn’t something I can simply forget and move on--”

Jongin cuts off his ranting with a kiss. “And that’s okay, because I don’t want to stay friends.”

“You don’t- you’re… what are you saying!” Sehun demands, flustered and confused.

“I'm sorry I didn't make it clear for you last night, but I will now. Sehun, I’m saying I’m in love with you.” He kisses Sehun again, this time more intimately, needing him to understand. “Always have been. So don’t date any other guys anymore, okay?”

Jongin has that look in his eyes he’s only ever reserved for Sehun, and now it finally makes sense. The answer was in front of him all along, and Sehun feels like a fool not to have seen it. He kisses Jongin softly.

“I won’t,” Sehun says. “Jongin, it’s only ever been you, for me. Ever since we were in high school, I’ve…” He swallows thickly, choking on the weight of his own feelings.

Jongin smiles, nodding. “It’s okay. I know that now."

Jongin embraces him warmly, and when they kiss, Sehun keeps his eyes open, wanting to remember every detail.

For once, reality is better than anything Sehun could imagine.


End file.
